Do it for Baltimore
by amerrickanl0ve
Summary: Zack merrick fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the loud, annoying sound of my alarm, groaning since I only had gotten 4 hours of sleep the night before because I was up all night editing a video to put up before vacation. I slowly opened my eyes, then I saw the date: April 21st. Then I excitedly jolted up, today's the day! Realizing today was the day that I was headed to Baltimore made the fact that it was 7 AM bearable. I got up, and ran to the kitchen with my camera, since I was going to film a get ready with me for vacation. I ate a simple breakfast of yogurt, strawberries and orange juice. Then, I ran down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on some music and got into the shower, singing along happily to every song. I was going to Baltimore because since I was a YouTuber, and pretty popular many people watched my videos. Usually, they are beauty related, but today I was given a chance to go backstage at a concert of my favorite band and do interviews. I was beyond excited, being a YouTuber definitely had it's perks, and the hard work was really paying off. I would be staying in Baltimore for 2 weeks, so I could do other things such as, meet ups, and YouTube headquarters work, one of the YouTube offices is in Baltimore.

After I got out of the shower, I started on my make up. I did a grey and black smokey eye, winged liner, and a red lip. It looked perfect. Then, I blow dried my bouncy blonde curls, added a little bit of mousse and then threw on my outfit of the day: a fitted black dress, with a pair of gold sandals, my gold Alex and Ani bracelet, and a gold heart necklace. I looked at the time and it was now 9 AM. I had to hurry so I could start the 6 hour drive to Baltimore. I put the last minute items in my suitcase, then loaded my car and I was off. I sang along to every song, and the hours flew by.

Finally, around 3 PM I arrived at my hotel, where I was greeted by a few of my best friends from YouTube who were tagging along with me. We hugged and then brought all my stuff to my room. We went and grabbed something quick to eat, fixed up our make up and then headed to the venue, since the interviews started in an hour. I was so nervous that I was shaking.

We pulled up to the venue and we were greeted by the band, which was All Time Low, at the door. We all exchange hugs. "I'm Kelsey, this is Meg, Lindsay, and Nicole," I said, introducing myself and my friends to the band. "Nice to meet you guys, are you ready to head backstage and start the interviews?" Alex, the lead singer said. "Yeah, sounds great," I said. Then Meg whispered to me, "When it's time to split up and do individual interviews I call him!" I quietly laughed, not trying to draw attention.

We were brought into a large room, with couches, tvs, and food that the bands stay in while they wait to go on. The interview of them all together took about an hour, and was full of laughter. Now, it was time to split up. Alex went with Meg, Jack went with Nicole, and Rian went with Lindsay. Which left Zack, the one I have a crush on, with me. I was shaking because I was so nervous.

"Do you want to walk around and find a park bench or something to film at? I think I know a good one around here," Zack asked. "Yeah, sure, that would be awesome," I agreed.

As we walked, we talked.

"So, are you from around here?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm from New York, just visiting for some YouTube business," I explained.

"Ahhh, that's awesome. You're kelseyyyb from YouTube, aren't you?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that's me!" I exclaimed.

"My sister is obsessed with you!" He chuckled, "I've seen so many of your videos because you're all she watches!"

I was surprised that he even knew I existed, "No way!"

"Yeah, she loves you. I didn't know you were one of the YouTubers coming tonight, or I would have brought her to meet you."

I frowned, "Well, I'll be here for two weeks, so if you guys have any free time I'd be happy to meet her!"

His face lit up, "you'd really do that for me?!"

I smiled, "of course! I'd love to meet her."

As we were talking his phone rang, it was his sister.

_Zack, guess who's in town!_

_Who?_

_Kelsey! Kelseyyyb from YouTube! She's having a meetup tomorrow, can we go PLEASE?_

_What would you say if I told you I was with her right now and she already offered to spend the day with you while she's here?_

_...you're lying._

_Nope! She's here for 2 weeks and we were talking about you and she wants to meet you._

_Omg omg omg omg. I love you!_

_I love you too! But we're doing an interview so I'll call you back. _

He smiled at me, "She is SO excited."

I laughed, "yeah, I could tell. I can't wait to meet her. We will have to exchange numbers so we can set something up.

We finished the interview, exchanged numbers, and started heading back to the venue. It was almost time for him to go on. I couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

We got back just in time, and Zack had to go directly onto stage. He looked so beautiful playing and singing. I was so excited to spend another day with him. During his breaks he would look over at me and smiling. Finally, they came off stage, drenched in sweat. We headed back to the room where we did the interviews and just hung out for a while. Midnight rolled around, and I started to yawn.

"You know, you can go home and go to bed," Zack told me, with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it's probably about that time. It's just been such a good night that I don't want it to end!" I said with a laugh.

"It'll be okay, we will do this again soon, don't worry! Would you like me to walk you to your car?" He asked.

I smiled, my friends had met up with some other people and were going out, "Yeah, sure."

We walked to my car, which was parked about a mile away, and talked about the show.

"Was this your first time hearing of us?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yeah right! You guys are my favorite band, I've been listening for years."

He looked surprised, "I never would have guessed. Was this your first show?"

"Nah, I've seen you guys like 20 times, it's just been forever!" I said, smiling.

"Dannnnng, super fan over here!," he said jokingly, "Well, did you enjoy the show?"

"Ugh! Yes! It was amazing as always," I said, as we made it to my car, "Well, this is it."

He frowned, "well, I will text you in the morning, and we can meet up?"

"Sounds great!" I said excitedly.

He wrapped me into a hug, and squeezed me tight.

"Goodnight, Kelsey. I'm glad you had fun tonight," he said.

"Goodnight. Thanks for walking to my car, " I said smiling.

"Anytime, the streets of Baltimore can get a little crazy," he said laughing, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh wait, Zack!" I yelled out.

"Yeah?"

"Here, I almost forgot to give you this, happy birthday," I said smiling and handing him a bag of neatly wrapped presents.

"Oh, Kelsey, thank you!" He said, pulling me into another hug.

I got in my car with the biggest smile on my face. Nothing could beat tonight. He waved as I drove off. Man, tonight could not have been any better. I drove to the hotel, then curled up in my bed and started editing, but fell asleep shortly after I started.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my phone going off, it was Zack. I looked at the time, it was also 11 AM.

_Hey, Kels. Text me when you get up :)_

_I'm up, I'm up._

_Sweeet, hope you slept well! Meet me on Thames st in an hour?_

_Perfect :) See you then_

I ran and jumped into the shower. Once I was finished, I put some mousse in my curly hair, put on some photo ready make up, then put on my favorite yellow sundress, a light blue jean jacket, and some white sandals. I grabbed my purse, then I headed out the door. I was so excited. I pulled up to Thames st and there was Zack standing, with a girl, I'm guessing his sister and I bunch of tulips and lilies.

I walked up smiling, "Hiiiiii!" He handed me the flowers, and wrapped me into a hug. He was wearing one of the shirts I had bought him for his birthday. "Good morning, this is my sister, Sam," he said, introducing me to his sister. "Hi!" I said, hugging her. She was shaking. "I am such a big fan!" She said, excitedly. We walked down the street, to a little cafe. "Thanks for the flowers," I whispered to Zack, smiling. He smiled back, "You're so welcome." We sat down and ate together, and Sam and I talked. She had millions of questions for me, it was like the tables were turned and today I was the one being interviewed. We took tons of pictures, exchanged numbers, and had lots of laughs. By the time we were done it was 2, which meant it was time to head to my meet up.

"I really have to get going," I said apologetically. Zack frowned, "alright, you'll call me when you're done though right?" I smiled, "if you want me to, then yes." He smiled back, "Oh yeah, I want you too."

They walked me to my car, and we hugged before we departed. I spent the next 3 hours signing things, hugging people, wiping tears, and taking pictures. I love my fans more than anything in the world, but man were meet ups exhausting! As soon as it was over, I called Zack.

_Why, hello there, Kelsey. What are your plans for this lovely evening?_

_Helllllllo, I don't have any as of now, what did you have in mind?_

_Would you like to accompany me to a dinner for 2 by the water? We can meet at my house and walk over._

_Sounds lovely, when should I head over?_

_Um, well, now is good. *laughs*_

_Perfect, I'll be right there. Text me the address._

_Okay, I will, see you soon beautiful._

Ummm, did Zack Merrick just call me beautiful and invite me to dinner? I was so excited. I basically sped over to his house. I parked my car in the driving, then walked up to the huge, brick house and knocked on the door. I was greeted with a hug, "Well hello there, come in." I went in and sat down on the couch as I waited for Zack to get ready. He had apparently forgot to put a shirt on, so he had to do that, and turn off all the lights and get his keys. "Well, are you ready?" He asked, smiling. "I was born ready," I said with a nervous laugh. He took my hand and helped me off the couch then led me out the door. We took a nice walk to the water, which was basically across the street and found a nice little restaurant to eat at.

So, do you always give guys in bands birthday presents? *laughs*

Only the cute ones! I said jokingly.

Well, I loved it all. I can't say I've ever had a fan go all out like that for my birthday, makes me think you're not just a fan.

*smiles* Well, I'm glad you liked it. I've been gathering the stuff for months since I knew I would see you on your birthday.

Well, I just can't say goodbye to you now. You're stuck with me.

*laughs* well, I'm not going to complain about that.

After we ate, we walked on the beach, we ended up holding hands, somehow. I wasn't complaining though. We found a perfect spot to watch the sunset. Zack sat down in the sand, "here, just sit on my lap so you don't get all sandy." I laughed, and sat down. We watched the sunset in silence. This was pure perfection, I couldn't believe that this was really happening. We walked back to his house, hand in hand, and decided to watch some movies. We laid on his couch, curled up, watching 50/50. Since it had been such a busy day, I ended up falling asleep. I rolled over, which woke me up. I looked around, I was in Zack's bed...with Zack. His alarm clock said 1:30 AM. "Shoot," I said, quietly. Even though it was quiet, it woke up Zack. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," I said. "It's fine, just stay in bed, you shouldn't drive home sleepy," he replied with a sleepy smile. I couldn't even argue, because before I said anything I was back asleep.

Then next morning, I woke up to a phone ringing. Zack and I were tangled up in each other. We just let the phone ring until it stopped. I had my eyes closed again, but I could tell his were open, so I opened mine. "Good morning," he whispered, and his lips gently brushed mine. Electricity when through my whole body. "Good morning," I replied softly. He kept glancing at my lips, then my eyes. Finally, he actually kissed me. I was in such shock that I didn't kiss back. "I'm sorry," he said. "No, it's okay, I was just surprised," I said quietly, bringing my lips to his and kissing him. We both smiled, in the middle of it. We laid tangled up in each other, in silence for a while. Finally at 1030 we got out of bed. "What are your plans for today?" He asked me, and he threw on some shorts. "I have a meeting at 3, then nothing," I replied, getting up and stretching. We went into the kitchen where he poured two glasses of orange juice and brought them to his deck which over looked the water. "Well, what are you doing at say 8?" He asked. "Nothing, that I know of," I said with a smile. "Well, then, you're going to meet me on the beach then," he demanded. I laughed, "okay, boss, I'll be there." He smiled at me. After we finished our orange juice, I kissed him goodbye and got in my car and headed back to my hotel. I got a text from Meg.

_Kels, did you die?!_

_No, I've been with Zack. lol_

_Like Zack Merrick?!_

_Yeah..._

_Ummmm helllllllllllo spill the beans_

_Well...I slept over at his house last night and we kissed..._

_OMGGGGGGGGGG. no way_

_yeah way. im meeting him on the beach at 8 tonight._

_OMG. I cant believe this. I can't wait to here all about it._

I got ready, and headed to my meeting. It dragged on forever. Then I decided to meet up with my friends, eat dinner and tell them about the last couple days I've spent with Zack. They've been simply amazing. They helped me get ready to meet him on the beach. I was so nervous, because I had no idea why he wanted me to meet him there. Finally, 8 rolled around. I was down the beach, until finally I saw Zack standing with a single rose in front of two chairs. He kissed my cheek and handed me the rose, "Sit down." I smiled and sat. "So, today I was just thinking about the past couple days and I wrote this song..." He started playing the guitar, "it's called 'For Baltimore'" He sang me the song, which was just amazing. I have never been more excited in my whole life, I couldn't stop smiling. "So, I know you're here for work but I don't want to say goodnight, so you should stay with me for the remainder of your trip." I couldn't deny his offer, when he looked at me with those big green eyes. Man, was he beautiful. I kissed him, "I'd love to." We drove to my hotel and collected my things, and I checked out. We headed back to Zack's house. I threw on a pair of soffe shorts and an amerrickan tank top, and plopped down on the couch. We talked for hours about everything, and anything. Getting to know each other, little by little. I never wanted to leave Baltimore, or Zack for that matter. This next week was going to be spent with him 100%. We told eachother about everything we liked, didn't liked, that bothered us and more. It was amazing. I never thought anything like this would ever happen. "Do you want to go to the aquarium tomorrow, babe?" Zack asked me. I lit up, "YES. LET'S DO IT." I was so excited, I've always wanted to go to an aquarium but we don't have one where I'm from.

Around midnight we curled up in Zack's bed and decided to finally go to sleep. Man, I could get used to sleeping in his muscular arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed. A bagel, orange juice, and yogurt. "Good morning, beautiful," Zack said kissing my forehead and sitting in bed next to me. "Good morning," I said with a smile. We at breakfast together, then I got up and got ready to go to the aquarium. I was so excited that I could barely contain it. We were out the door and at the aquarium by 11, which is the earliest I've been up to do anything in forever.

We were in the whale exhibit when Zack stopped me and said, "I know this is crazy, since we just met and all, but can we please just make this official? I can't have you go back to New York single." I laughed, "Yes, we can make this official. I would love that." I was dying inside. It's not everyday where your favorite band member asks you to be "official." Around 5, we left the aquarium and headed over to the YouTube headquarters. I had a few promo videos to film, so Zack just sat there and watched. I was so excited to call him mine and make him apart of my actual world. All my friends were leaving Baltimore since they only really came for the concert. I hugged them goodbye. Who knew when we would see eachother again since they all lived on the west coast. But, I was happy that I got to see them for the few days I did. Filming was so tiring and took 4 hours, which wasn't expected. By the time we got out it was 9:30.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't know it was going to take so long," I apologized.

"Baby, it's fine! I understand that this is your job, and it was cool to watch you do your thing. I'm excited to continue to watch you do this, it makes you so happy," Zack replied.

"You're seriously the best," I said giving him a side hug, since we were walking out of the building.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Wellllll, I don't know about you but i'm STARVING," I said with a laugh.

"Well, then food it is!" he said, opening the car door for me.

He drove us to a little diner near his house. It had an old movie theme, it was amazing. We sat there and ate and talked. It was so nice. I never wanted to leave Baltimore. This really sucks. The rest of my stay would be filled with filming at the YouTube headquarters, which meant next to no time with Zack. I wasn't going to make him go along every single day for hours at a time, but at least I'd be going home to him, and that couldn't make me happier.

It was now May 3rd, I was leaving tomorrow. So, I spent the day with Zack.

"Man, Kels, I'm going to miss you so much," Zack said, bummed.

"I know, I miss you already. But, we can do this, you'll have to come visit me soon," I said, rubbing his leg, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I will. Doesn't make it any easier though, I just wish you never had to leave," he said, frowning.

"I know, baby, but we will get through this," I said smiling.

I'm not sure who was more upset that I had to leave, me or Zack. I knew I'd be sad leaving my trip from Baltimore, but I didn't have any idea this would be the reasoning. Since it was my last day, we were taking Zack's sister to go get a mani/pedi with me.

"So, Zack, how does it feel to be dating my favorite YouTuber?" Sam asked.

He laughed, "Well, it's great. I used to think she was a weirdo when you watched her videos, but now I don't just think, I know."

I playfully slapped him, "stop, you're not very normal yourself, there, Zachary."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed.

"Kelsey, we are going to miss you so much, it sucks that you have to leave," Sam said, sadly.

"I know, but you guys can come visit me. If I didn't have to go back to school and get back to my upload schedule, I would stay," I explained.

The day went by too fast and before we knew it, it was 1 AM. I started to gather all my things from around Zack's apartment. Zack couldn't stand to help me, since he didn't want me to leave, so he went and sat on the porch. I quickly threw all my stuff in my suitcase, stealing a few items of Zack's clothes, so he could always be with me, and then I went and joined him on the porch.

"Babe, how are we going to do this?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we will, I promise," I said, seriously.

"You're not going to leave me for another college cutie or internet friend are you?"

I laughed, "absolutely not. I've had the biggest crush on you for years, you think that I'm going to give you up now that I have you? If so, you're dead wrong. You're stuck with me, babe."

"Good, I don't want it any other way."

Since it was a 6 hour drive, I decided I would leave at noon so that we could go to breakfast, and I wouldn't be driving in the dark. I sure was going to miss Baltimore, and Zack. I wish my vacation didn't have to be over. But there was only two weeks left of this semester, then I was out for the summer, so I'm sure it wouldn't be long before we were reunited. Around 2:30, we finally curled up in bed and went to sleep. It was hard to sleep because I knew I was leaving, but I cherished every single moment I got to spend laying in Zack's arms. I would miss this so much. Then next morning, we woke up to the sound of my alarm at 10 AM. Wah. Today was the day I had to leave. Zack gave me the most grumpy look.

"Good morning, my handsome man," I said, kissing his forehead.

"Not so good morning," he said frowning.

"Stop, we just need to make the best out of this," I said, sadly.

"I know, I know," he said.

He kissed my forehead, then hopped out of bed to shower. I went into his other bathroom, and showered there to save some time. I rushed getting ready. I didn't need to look too cute, since I would be spending the whole day driving. I REALLY didn't want to leave. I was so bummed. My last 2 hours in Baltimore flew by. It was now time to say goodbye to Zack.

"Don't worry, I'll call and text you all day, and we will skype. It'll be fine baby!" I said, trying to reassure Zack.

"Yeah, I hope so. Being apart just isn't the same," he said, frowning.

"It'll be okay, baby," I said, and kissed him.

He held me in a hug for a good 10 minutes. It was hard to let go, but then we did. He kissed me goodbye, then I got in my car and was off. This really sucked. It was a sad, long ride home. The first thing I did when I got home was text Zack and tell him I missed him. I hate distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Its not been a week since I got home from Baltimore, which means I have only a week of class left to go, and I couldn't be more excited. After this, I only had one more year of college and I was finished, which was so exciting. Zack and I have skyped at least once everyday since I got home, plus we've been snap chatting 24/7. I missed waking up to him so much. But I'm glad he was mine...even from a distance. I know understood the saying, home is where the heart is, more than ever. But I know we can get through this.

Another week has gone by, which means classes are over. Today was my last final, I couldn't wait to get it over with so I could go back to my apartment and skype Zack. After I was finished, I hurried to my car. Since I was done with class, we were going to make plans to see eachother again. I drive up to my house, and I see my beautiful boyfriend sitting on my front porch, guitar in hand. I get out and basically run to him. He was staring at me and singing, "If these sheets were the states and you were miles away, I'd fold them end over end, and bring you closer to me, because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me..." He knew exactly how to make me melt. The songs he writes for me will never ever ever get old. I jumped on his lap, and kissed him.

"I missed you SO much!" I said, kissing him over and over.

"I missed you too, baby, which is why I just had to come surprise you!" He said, with a huge grin spread across his face.

Man, this boy was my WORLD. "I'm so excited! This was seriously the best thing to come home to."

He kissed me and then we went inside, where he finished singing me the song he had wrote for me. It was AMAZING. It definitely explained our relationship perfectly. I am so glad he's mine, and he's here!

"Did I mess up any plans you had tonight, baby?" He asked, concerned.

"No! All I planned on doing was skyping you, and then filming," I laughed.

"What were you planning on filming?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure yet, but now that you're here we can film the couples 1-2-3 tag?!" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, princess!" He replied.

I still couldn't believe he was here. We filmed the tag, which took about an hour, we had to keep taking breaks due to the laughter. He did pretty well, I was impressed. We decided to just order pizza and stay in. To end tonight, we just cuddled, and fell asleep. What a perfect night with my perfect boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the soft sound of rain on the window pane, I rolled over, and smiled. Waking up to Zack is something I wish I could do for the rest of my life. He is the perfect boyfriend, the perfect man, my perfect love. I've never been happier than I am now. His beautiful green eyes flickered, batting his long eyelashes. He let out a half smile. "Good morning, baby," he whispered, softly. God, he made my heart melt. "Good morning," I whispered back. I missed his arms around me, this was truly where I felt the most at home. We laid in bed, me in Zack's arms, just listening to the rain in silence...perfect silence. "I am so very in love with you, Kelsey Jade." I smiled and ran my finger gently along his lips, as if I were tracing the words. "I am so in love with you, Zachary Steven." I truly felt like I had found my soulmate, the one I would be with forever, no one could compare. They say when you meet the one, you just know. Well, I definitely knew he was the one. Everything felt right with Zack. He made me the happiest anyone could be. Finally, after laying in silence for 3 hours, we decided to turn on a movie. We went on Netflix, and decided on 50 first dates. I laid nestled in Zack's shoulder. This was the life.

"Let's go on vacation," Zack said softly.

"Where?" I asked.

"Hawaii," he said seriously.

"When?" I asked.

"Now. Like tomorrow." He said, still serious.

"Yeah, let me just pack my bags," I said sarcastically.

"No, babe, I'm serious. Let's go, I can buy tickets," he said.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Really," he replied with a smile.

"You are literally, the best thing that has ever happened to me," I said, kissing him.

Shortly after this conversation, sure enough, Zack ordered two tickets to Hawaii and booked a hotel for a week and a half. I was so excited. I am so incredibly blessed to have him as my boyfriend. We then went shopping for the rest of the stuff we would need for our trip. I had never been so excited in all my life. We left at 8 AM the next morning. Around 10 PM we decided to crawl into bed, to get sleep for our flight.

"Zacky?" I said.

"Yes, baby?" He replied.

"I love you, I love all of you. I love every single piece of who you are, and I really hope we stay together forever," I said.

"We will, baby. We will. I am going to make you my wife. You are everything to me," he said, dead serious.

He kissed my forehead, and we drifted off to sleep. We had to wake up at 6 AM the next morning to get ready, get our stuff together, and to make it to the airport on time. It was hectic, but SO worth it. I could not wait. This was going to be the best week and a half. After a very long flight, we arrived in Hawaii. I could not wait to get to the hotel and go to bed. As soon as we got to the hotel, Zack carried me to our room. I was exhausted. He gently laid me on the bed. He took my shoes off for me, then laid down next to me, and kissed me.

"I love you, Kels," he whispered. I softly smiled, "I love you too." I was half awake, so I stumbled out of bed to put on some pajamas. I couldn't stand, I was so tired. So, I just took off my little jean shorts, and my tank top, leaving me in a sports bra and underwear, and crawled into bed. Zack flashed a devious grin at me. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to me, clinging to me, kissing the back of my neck, which was the most comforting feeling. Man, I was so in love.


End file.
